This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our overall mission continues to emphasize improving the research output of the Gene Center, increasing the representation of minorities in science and reducing disparities in health between minority populations and others. We will target scientists who can help us to target these broad goals. Our recruiting plans involve hiring three or four tenure-track faculty including researchers in the following areas: Human Behavior and Health Disparities;Chemical Genetics;and the Discovery of Synthetic and Natural Drugs. Although RCMI grant support is essential for initiating this recruiting process, the institution is committed to continuing it by providing permanent faculty lines. We plan to promote faculty development by providing interim funding for faculty who are seeking to reestablish their external funding;establishing a formal program for mentoring of junior scientists by senior faculty;enhancing our internal collaborations and those with other RCMI[unreadable]sponsored institutions and with other prominent researchers;partially supporting research sabbaticals;cultivating a stronger scientific partnership with the New York Academy of Sciences located nearby;exposing our scientists to more workshops in-house, on-line and at other locations;and hosting retreats and facilitating renovation. We also plan to use institutional funds to enhance the productivity of all Gene Center researchers by hiring external consultants to help our investigators compete for R- and K type grants more successfully. We plan to continue to support post-doctoral researchers as they are a valuable asset to our research enterprise.